≈The Key to My Dream≈
'≈The Key to My Dream≈ '(私の夢への鍵 ≈Watashinoyume e no Kagi≈) is the first image song for Imari Suzukawa from Fairytale Pretty Cure!. The song describes Imari's struggles at Minwa Academy with trying fit in with the rich students and to find a club that accepts her, how she is failing, but having the determination to not give up on her goal. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Michi e aruku yō ni tsumazuku kamo Dakedo, taoreru no osorete yo Watashi no kao o mochiagete iru ndesu Massugu zenpō, yume o mite! Yatto kimi o todoku toki kienaide yo! Yubi ni ketsui o suri nukenai Happī endo ni mukatte zenpō shite! Kokoro e no kagi, yume e no kagi! Me no mae ni kusari o taresagaru Te o todokitai, ima janpu o shitai! Michi o shitsuba me no mae de kiete shimau kamo Gin'iro rokku wa watashi no kokoro ni tsunagu Chīsana bokkusu naka no kagi no nanbyaku Sagasu yo, dore mo watashi no mirai o hirakunai Senbu no kagi ga jimen ni chirasu "Mada yume wanai!" to yobou Kanashimi e no kagi, ushinatta yume e no kagi! Tsukami kara hanarete tōku ni tobu Susuri nakitai, ima nigetai ndesu yo! Haisen no kage wa kēji ni tojikomerare Pinku ribon ni tsutsumareta kogane no kagi Hiraita te de, watashi ni sashinoberu Kimi no kibō no hikari ga hanarete yami o osu Kimi no egao wa, "sore dake ni shitai yo?" Kotoba ni tsuite o, kagi o nageru Tabi e no kagi, yume e no kagi! Mada o mitsukeru tame ni Jibun no te o mitsuketai ndesu! Kurushimi ni, renshō ni Watashi no yume e no kagi o tsukamu tame Mirai ni watashi no kokoro o akeru ndesu yo! |-|Kanji= 道へ歩くように躓くかも だけど、倒れるの恐れてよ 私の顔を持ち上げているんです 真っ直ぐ前方、夢を見て！ でも、やっと君を届くとき　消えないでよ！ 指に決意を擦り抜けない ハッピーエンドに向かって前方して！ 心への鍵、夢への鍵! 目の前に鎖を垂れ下がる 手を届きたい、今　ジャンプをしたい！ でも、道を失ば　目の前で消えてしまうかも 銀色ロックは私の心に繋ぐ 小さなボックス中の鍵の何百 探すよ、どれも私の未来を開くない 全部の鍵が地面に散らす "まだ夢はない！"と呼ぼう 悲しみへの鍵、失った夢への鍵！ つかみから離れて遠くに飛ぶ すすり泣きたい、今　逃げたいんですよ！ 敗戦の影は　ケージに閉じ込められ ピンクリボンに包まれた黄金の鍵 開いた手で、私に差し伸べる 君の希望の光が離れて闇を押す 君の笑顔は、"それだけにしたいよ？" 言葉についてを、鍵を投げる 旅への鍵、夢への鍵！ まだを見つけるために 自分の手を見つけたいんです！ 苦しみに、連勝に 私の夢への鍵をつかむため 未来に私の心を開けるんですよ！ |-|English= I might trip as I travel down this path However, I’m not afraid of falling down I will continue lifting up my head Looking onwards, I see my dream! But, please don’t disappear when I finally reach you! Don’t let my determination slip through my finger tips As I race ahead towards my happy ending! The key to my heart, the key to my dream! Is dangling by a chain right in front of me I wanna reach out, I wanna jump for it right now! But, if I lose my way it might vanish before my eyes A silver lock connected to my heart Hundreds of keys inside a little box I search, but none of them will open my future All the keys scatter to the ground I cry out, “I will never dream again!” The key to my sorrow, the key to my lost dream! Soaring farther away out of my grasp I wanna sob, I wanna run away right now! The shadows of defeat have trapped me in its cage A golden key wrapped in a pink ribbon With a opened hand, you hold it out to me Your light of hope pushes the darkness away You smile, “Do you want it so simply?” Understanding your words, I toss the key The key to my journey, the key to my dream! Waiting for me to discover it once again I wanna find it with my own hands! Through the hardship, through the victories I will seize the key to my dreams And unlock my heart to the future! Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure songs